I Love You
by sesshomaru-kagome654
Summary: I really suck at summaries so basically Lex meets Scar after nine years. Can she tell him she loves him or not? Please review it helps! plus Lex is half dragon and half something else if you want to know then please read. Rating went up do to swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Set 9 years after AvP. I OWN NOTHING!** _ **"Blah"-**_ **predator translation**

Lex's Point of View…

It has been 9 years since what had happened on Bouvetoya Island, near Antarctica. I went on with life taking it one day at a time. I miss Scar. I had taken to calling him that because of all the scars he had on his form. The one he's going to get from the chest buster that I unfortunately had to help remove from his body. I really never wanted to do something like that ever again. So I went along with life and took groups to uncharted areas and up mountains and in caves. I never really got over Scar though. I missed him more than I thought I would. I mean yeah I wanted nothing to do with him when I first met him but the longer we were traveling together the more I felt connected to him.

Right now I was sitting in camp with a few friends. My friends that are here are the twins Alexandria and Cassandra, Jackal, Benjamin, and Dominic We all took turns singing. Alexandria just finished singing _"Pocketful of Sunshine"_ by Natasha Bedingfield, Cassandra had sang _"E.T."_ by Katy Perry _,_ Jack sang _"Superman"_ by 3 Doors Down, Ben sang _"Without Me"_ by Eminem, and Dominic sang _"Low"_ by Flo Rida. It was my turn to sing so I choose _"Tattoo"_.

 _No matter what you say about love_

 _I keep coming back for more_

 _Keep my hand in the fire_

 _Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for_

 _No matter what you say about life_

 _I learn every time I bleed_

 _That truth is a stranger_

 _Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free_

 _To admit that I'm wrong_

 _And then change my mind_

 _Sorry but I have to move on_

 _And leave you behind_

 _I can't waste time so give it a moment_

 _I realize, nothing's broken_

 _No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_

 _Like every second like it was my last one_

 _Don't look back at a new direction_

 _I loved you once, needed protection_

 _You're still a part of everything I do_

 _You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

I looked up at the woods and I swear to god I just saw a shimmer. 'Well ether that was Scar or someone else from his kind.' I hopped that it was Scar. I looked at my friends and smiled.

"Hey, Lex," started Cassandra.

"Yeah," I said.

"How are things with you and your family?" asked Alexandria.

"There alright. Sophie starts high school tomorrow, mama is getting over her illness, and Uncle John is planning a party for Sophie's birthday. I'm thinking about maybe moving down south to the warmer places maybe do a little deer hunting," I answered.

They all smiled and we just talked about random things. I told them I was going for a walk and they told me to be careful. I walked into the woods and about ten minutes later I heard a growl. I turned and found Scar right there. I jumped back at the sudden appearance. I really should have expected him to do that. I smiled and just looked at him. He was much taller now than before, his dreadlocks were longer, there were more scars on his arms, chest, etc., but he was still the same shade of green as before, and he was just as deadly as ever. He trilled and looked at me. I knew that I had changed from a girl that couldn't fight to now holding my own in battle, my hair was a little less curly, thank god, and I looked like I could do what I want when I want. He purred as he looked at me.

"Hi."

" _Hi."_

His voice was deep and rough. I could already tell that his english would leave a lot to be desired. _'I just may help him with it later, if he will let me.'_

"What cha doing here? I mean I'm happy to see you, but what are you here for?"

" _I here for you. We hunt now."_

"Um Scar what is it that you want to hunt?"

" _We hunt -"_

He never finished what he was saying when a husky showed up. I bent over to look at the collar and saw that its name was Abaven. I looked at Abaven and smiled.

" _What his name?"_

"His name is Abaven."

" _Protector."_

"What?"

" _Abaven means protector."_

Wow. I liked the name Abaven. I looked at him and saw that he was white with black markings that almost looked like a mask and boots while his back looked like it was in an army suit from how it went from white and black to different shades of gray. He was so cute! The gray was camouflage like. He was truly amazing to look at.

 _"Who he belong to?"_

"It doesn't say. So I don't know who he belongs to."

I looked up at Scar and was tempted to ask if we could keep him but I knew better than to ask that silly question. I look at Abaven and smiled he seemed really nice. I offer him my hand and I watch as he sniffs it. I can't help but giggle as his cold, wet nose sniffs my hand. I hear as sound almost like a mix between a trill and a sigh from behind me. I glance over my shoulder to see Scar watching at me. I look back at Abaven and when the wind changes direction I catch a whiff of Scar on Abaven.

To me, Scar smells like the forest, of sweat, and maybe a hint of cinnamon. It was amazing to smell. So when I caught a whiff of Scar on Abaven, I knew that they must have been near each other not to long ago.

 _'Maybe its time to let Scar know that I am half dragon and half yautja, but then again my father, who was the dragon, had told me that the yautja didn't quite like hybrids. My mother had left to go take care of something back on her home planet, leaving me and my father behind. She told us that she would be back after one year. That was 28 years ago. My father practically raised me on his own. He had been killed by one of the yautja that he had fought with when he had been younger. The yaujta or predator had killed him because my father had fought with him and pinned the predator down. Earning the respect of the Yaujta race, but that predator hated my father and had killed him. I know of how my father died because I had been hidden within the bushes near by. That all happened 11 years ago. It happened the day I turned 18. I missed my father like crazy but it can't be helped because I had been so close to my father. He taught me to fly, to breath fire, to use my acidic spit, to shoot ice from my tail, to control my ability to move things with my mind and so much more. I love my father more than most humans love family or friends.'_

I felt something hit my head. I look over my shoulder to find Scar right behind me.

"Can I help you with something, Scar?" I asked

He looks at me and said, _"We need hunt now."_

I watch as he pulls up an image of what he wants to hunt. What I know is that the lions were over populating.

I look at the image and think, _'Wow he wants us to hunt lions. Male lions were our target because the females were off limits. The young of course were to re mane unharmed. I can leave the females and the cubs alone, but we are going to have to stay away from the females' dens. That will be hard because the dens could be any where in Africa.'_

I look up and ask, "So, Scar, how do you plan to keep us from going any where near a female lion's den?"

I could tell he was thinking about it. He admitted that he really didn't think of that. _'_ _I wonder if he will accept me if I told him the truth. I really didn't want to ruin our friendship but I wanted him to know.'_ Something just hit my head.

"If you don't stop throwing things at me I wont hunt with you," I told him sighing.

He dropped the small rock that was in his hand and glares at me. I sigh again.

"Scar, I need to tell you something," I look away from him.

 _"What you need tell?"_ he asks.

I look at him and I start to remove the necklace from around my neck. When I start to put the necklace in my pocket I let it drop in there. I stair into the eyes on his mask and I could feel myself changing. I could feel my wings and tail growing, I could feel my nails growing sharper and longer. I know my skin is changing from soft human skin to b the same way as his but in shades of chocolate and caramel. His reaction meant a lot to me. I could see the shock and something else.

 _"You hybrid?"_

"Yes I'm a hybrid. Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

 _"I is disappointed you don't tell sooner. Why keep secret?"_

"Because my father made me swear to never tell someone unless I completely trust them. Plus he told me that your kind don't like hybrids," I couldn't keep the sadness from my voice as I told him that. Another thing you should know about me, my dad and I, we were insuperable. Where he went I went. We did everything together but know he was gone.

 _"I need time, think."_

I agree to give him the time he needs but I wanted him to accept me. I wont hate him if he choose to leave and never speak to me again. I look over at him sitting on a rock almost 12 feet away. There is a small stream in front of me. I could see small fish swimming around. If the water wasn't moving I would be able to see myself. I'm glad that it is moving because I really don't want to look at myself. I start to pull out my necklace when Scar says something.

 _"Lex. What you doing?"_

"I'm just going to put my necklace back on."

I really don't like to go without it. With it I can look human and be able to act like one.

 _"No. I want see you as should be."_

Well I was not expecting that. I turn and look at him. He is looking at me without his mask. Don't get me wrong his face could give nightmares but I love him for what makes him different. The things that make him different are the things that I love about him. He may be an alien from space but I don't care. _'I hope he at least likes me because if he just thinks of me as a friend then I guess I will be in hell. I am pushing as it is with just letting him know about me being a hybrid but I won't tell him I-'_

 _"I love you."_

Silence stretched as I staired at him in shock. I never thought he would say those three words.

"Please repeat that?"

 _"I love you, Lex."_

 **Cliffhanger. Don't you just love them?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 2: I Love You Too

Scar's POV...

I am nervous because I love Lex, and I just told her. I really want her to like me as well. If she doesn't like me, well I will try to win her affections. I glance at her and she is still in shock by what I said.

Lex's POV...

 _'I cannot believe what Scar said. He- he loves me! Oh my god! He loves me! I should tell him that I love him too!'_

"Hey Scar."

 _"Yes Lex?"_

"Scar I just want to tell you that I-"

You know I hate it when people interrupt others. The one that I don't like right now is Cassandra. She just had to show up now.

"Hey Lex everyone is getting worried. You don't usually stay out too long. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is okay, just got sidetracked is all."

"Okay, well please come back to the camp soon."

"Alright."

I watch as she leaves. I know that they have been smoking some pot or something because she was on the high side.

"Hey Scar I have to go. Can we meet back here after the others fall asleep?"

 _"Yes can do. Hurry back."_

I can't help but smile. He can't speak good english but that was okay with me. I put my necklace back on and make my way back to the camp. I feel as if it takes less time for my body to change from my in between form to my human disguise. I feel bad for making him wait even longer to hear a replie about what he said. For now I just need to wait until everyone falls asleep. When I got there the twins and one other had gone to bed. I look at the remaining ones feeling a bit disappointed.

"Hey guys it's getting late why don't we all go to bed?"

They all agree and head of to bed. I wait until I hear them all snoring before I slip out of my sleeping bag. I make my way back to where I last saw Scar. While walking I take in my surroundings this time because I feel like I might have to walk back to camp in the dark.

When I finally get there he is just laying there. It almost looks like he is asleep. I can tell that there is a pebble by my foot, maybe I can have some payback for all the pebbles he threw at me. I pick up the pebble and aim just right.

 _"Don't throw. I know you there Lex."_

I look at him, smile, and throw the pebble. It hits him on the chest. Wow I expected it to go further, all well. He sits up and glares at me. I had failed to notice that he doesn't have his mask on. Well if it had gone where I wanted it to then it probably would have landed either on his forehead or in his mouth.

We stair at each other for a moment or two hard to tell with how amazing his eyes are.

"Well are we going to hunt or just stay here?"

 _"We need hunt now. We leave. You have everything yes?"_

"Yeah I have everything I need."

He got up while I said that. I watch as he grabs his mask and puts it on. Soon his ship shows up and after it lands we get on it. Man it is exstreamly hot in the ship. I remove my necklace as we had been entering the ship. I can handle the heat but dag gone it was hot. I just follow him as he walks through the ship. _'Maybe I can talk him into giving me a tour of his ship sometime soon. If I wind up doing a lot of hunting with him, I want to be able to get around without having to follow him or ask for directions. Maybe if I get lucky.'_ I was lost in my thoughts and when he stopped in front of me, I just walk right into his back. I start to fall backwards but he turns and catches me just in time. Silence is all that could be heard besides the hum of the ship.

"Thank you."

 _"No problem."_

He turns after letting go of my arm. I follow him into what I guess would be the control room. The room itself is large and had quiet the massive control station with one seat in front of it and a few other seats around. There were some strange letters on a screen that Scar was looking at. Maybe he was reading something. I walk up behind him and tap his shoulder. He turns and looks at me.

"Hey, you wanna show me around the ship?"

 _"I will when finished here. Take seat be done in few."_

"Alright."

I took the seat right behind him to see how he would react. It took almost an hour for him to finish what he was doing. When he turned I was stretched out with my legs over one armrest and my back against the other. He seemed surprise that I was laying like that in the seat.

 _"You still want tour yes?"_

"Yup."

I followed him out of the control room. He lead me around the ship. The first room he showed me was the sleeping chambers. It was huge, with a large window that over looked anything on the left side of the ship, there was a somewhat nest like bed made out of furs against one wall, there was what looks like a dresser to one wall, there were many trophies covering the wall opposite of the window. The trophies were really impressive, there were all sizes and and shapes. The trophies were just wow, like my mind is blown from how awesome they are.

Scar's POV

She's admiring my trophies! Maybe I can get her to like me, hopefully, probably not, but then again she may like me.

Lex's POV...

"So Scar wanna tell me how you got some of these awesome trophies?"

 _"Tell which ones. I tell how got them. For now need finish tour."_

"Alright. I bet some of those trophies had to have been a long but good fight."

 _"Many were 'good fight' but some better then others."_

He lead me to what I guess was the kitchen. There was a decent size table, a stove, a fridge, and some cabinets.

 _"Are you hungry?"_

 _'Wow second full sentience nice.'_

"Yeah I'm a little hungry."

He went over to the fridge after making a gesture to sit down. I watch as he pulls out a piece of meat.

"Do you have any fish?"

 _"Don't know what fizh is."_

"Scar, it's fish not fizh."

I got up and went over to him.

"Scar, can you please move your are?"

He did and that helped a lot. I took a look in the fridge and found some Atlantic cod. _'Yeah fish!'_ As I grab it I hear a sound from the doorway. Scar was right beside me so who was in the doorway? I was about to turn when someone said something.

 _"Why is there a hybrid on my ship? You were suppose to get a human female not a hybrid female. Can you not do anything right."_

I turn and look at the one who said that. She is taller than Scar, that's for sure. She is almost a dark brown with lighter shades of brown. She's wearing more clothes than I've seen Scar wear. I can tell that it's a female by her sent. It was a little earthy with a hint of freshly fallen rain and with some flowers.

 _"She is the female. She let me know she is hybrid before we got on ship. I can do things right!"_

I feel like an intruder now. I start to reach for my pocket when.

 _"If she is the female you went for then where is her spear? Why is she nerves? Why is she not telling me anything and letting you? Is she that weak?"_

Now I'm pissed.

Scar's POV...

All I can hear from beside me is growling. Well my sister definitely pissed off Lex.

 _"Sister calm down. Don't need two angry females."_

I can tell she was mad but she was calming down. Lex on the other hand was still pissed.

Lex's POV...

That stupid bitch did not just call me weak!

"Where my spear is, is not of your concern. As for the rest of your questions how about this I don't give a flying fuck."

Scar's POV...

Silence is all I can hear besides Lex's growling that is. I can tell that my sister is rather shocked by what Lex said, hell I'm shocked that she said that! Lex is usually a really nice person but now she seems rather pissed off. This is a good reason I try to not piss off any female.

Lex's POV...

I know I growled while saying that but she best learn that I don't fuck around. I can tell Scar decided that it was time me and him left the kitchen. I followed him until he stopped at the sleeping chambers.

 _"I sorry for sister's behavior. Usually nice."_

"It's ok. She just needs to learn that just because I'm a hybrid doesn't mean that I'm weak."

 _"I agree. We arrive at hunting spot in few. Be ready."_

"Alright. By the way Scar-"

 _"Little brother get your ass back to the kitchen and make sure there is enough food to last. I don't want to have to stop to get more."_

Man I really hate her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 3: Time to hunt

Still Lex's POV...

I want to tell Scar that I love him but his sister was making that difficult.

"Scar I-"

 _"Little brother get in here right now!"_

"I don't like her. She is a real bitch. Where does she spend most of her time so that I don't end up attacking her for pissing me off?" I ask.

 _"In control room, her room, and dojo,"_ Scar tells me.

He leaves me in his room while he goes to deal with his sister. As I look around the room I notice that Scar doesn't quiet keep his room clean. I started to pick up things. I found a hamper in the bathroom so I put all the dirty clothes in there. The weapons I put on the wall that had what looked like hooks for the weapons. After that I picked up the random objects that laid on the ground. I placed them in places that looked like they might belong. When I finished cleaning the floor I look at the bed and decide to straighten it up. I take a few of the furs and make the bed. While doing that I found a picture. I put it on the dresser so that I could finish what I was doing.

When I finished that I grab the picture to look at it.

It looks almost like he followed me when I had gone to see my little sister. In the picture I was hugging my little sister as close as I could. Behind us is a swing set and a few balls that are different colors and sizes. I can see how happy my sister was. Not sure when but soon I was remembering that day real well.

Flashback...

 _I had just gotten back from Antarctica. I was walking up the drive way from where the taxi dropped me off. I got maybe half way before._

 _"BIG SISTER!"_

 _Yup my sister was awake and happy._

 _"Hey Sophie, what's up?"_

 _She definitely grew from the last time that I saw her. She is now at least 5'3 with long wavy brown hair, the most amazing green eyes, a sweet smile, and already she was almost 16. She is sweet, caring, generous, selfless, pretty and she had one hell of a since of humor._

 _She tells me how she had met a predator who's name was Ridon or something like that. She tells me how they got along, what they did, where they went, and who they hung with. Apparently she took him to the pack that is about 2 miles away and he taught her how to be stealthy. She tells me that he treated her like a princess but everything changed the day he left. Apparently he took her for a ride in his ship, they saw a shooting star, she saw what Earth looked like, and when they got back she told him she loved him as a friend but he took it as if she told him she wanted to be with him forever as mates. She set him straight but it cost her their friendship. I told her that no matter what he would love and miss her greatly. I tell her that even though they don't get to see each other often that he would never forget her._

 _I swear that she almost cried when I said that. We talked about what has happened to us while we were apart. I told her of what happened in the temple and how I met Scar. I told her that I might have fallen in love with him, but that he might be dead from the wound in his chest. I tell her all the things I like about him, all the things I liked watching him do, and most of all, all the times he could have let me be killed but instead saved me._

 _We had gotten inside and then we just talked about guys we liked and what not._

Flashback end...

 _"LEX!"_

"Huh?"

 _"Lex you okay? You look somewhat sad."_

"Sorry was in deep thought. Did you need something?"

 _"Why is room clean?"_

"I got bored. So how was dealing with miss bitch a lot?"

 _"It was okay. She not happy. I don't care."_

"So basically she can go suck a dick and stop complaining about things that are out of her hands."

 _"Yes."_

We stair at each other for a moment then we burst out laughing. It was nice to talk to him and not worry about other things.

"Hey Scar, I just wanted to tell you, I love you."

 _"You love me?"_

"Yes."

As soon as I finish saying that he picks me up and was spinning me around. I smile and giggle while he settles down.

"Hey Scar. How did you get that picture?" I ask pointing to the picture.

 _"Sister saw you. She followed and got picture. She say that you were hugging your daughter. Is that true? Is she your offspring?"_

"No, she not my daughter. She's my sister, well half sister. I think of her as my full sister though. When your sister got that picture, that was the last time that I saw my little sister. Our mother disowned me the second she saw the mark on my cheek. She has forbidden me from seeing my sister."

Nether of us had realized that Scar's sister had been listening in since I asked about the picture.

"I miss her but I know that she is happy."

 _"How know she happy?"_

"Because, dragons, are able to connect their minds to others and see how things are. They can tell what others have gone through. I do it just to make sure she is happy."

He was silent then asked, _"Would like see her?"_

"Yes I would like to see her. Hey Scar would you like help with speaking English?"

 _"Yes. Appreciate help. Sister won't help says I too dumb to learn."_

I do believe that Scar is pouting, "Well she needs to get her head out of her ass and think of someone else but herself. By the way she said that this was her ship is that true?"

 _"No. Ship mine. She want but I won't give. Still learning to fly."_

"Ah ok."

With that we sat on the bed and just talked about random things.

 **Well tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Normal POV...

Lex was sitting on the edge of the nest helping Scar with his English.

"No Scar. It's _S_ not _Z_. Stuff."

 _"Ztuff."_

"No. Now I know why your sister refuses to teach you."

 _"(growl) She is rude."_

"Hey, you didn't make a 'z' sound when you spoke."

 _"I don't like my sister very much. Do you want to kiss?"_

Lex looked at Scar surprised.

"Okay."

Scar leaned in close to Lex while she was leaning in close to him. They meet in the middle. Scar's mandibles went around Lex's face while her lips meet his teeth. They managed to make out for a little over an hour. Stopping long enough to get some air in their lungs but then going right back to kissing.

Lex pulled back and asks,"When you said that we would be at the hunting spot in a few. Did you mean minutes or hours?"

 _"Ment few hours. Ship not all that fast."_

"Okay."

Scar pulled Lex close and started kissing her again.

Time Skip Three Hours...

Lex and Scar pull away from each other to get ready for their hunt.

Lex looked over at Scar and smiled. She loves him and he loves her. Scar looks over at Lex and sees that she is going about with what she was doing.

They walk out to the control room to see if they had arrived yet or not.

 _"Well little brother. Are you not going to greet me?"_

 _"Why when you have been nothing but a pain since we left the mother ship."_

Lex watched as the siblings argued and smiled fondly.

Lex's POV...

I walk over to the window and just look outside. I want to see Sophie. I take a slow deep breath and concentrate on Sophie.

 _'Sophie are you there?'_

 _ **'Big sister?'**_

 _'Yes Sophie it's me. How are you?'_

 _ **'I'm okay. I miss you. I miss Krone. I can't go a day with out thinking about you and him. Big sister I'm scared that I might not get to see you ever again. I want to see you so bad but mom still wont let me go to where you are. Can you really not come over while mom and step-dad are gone?'**_

 _'I'm sorry Sophie, but rules are rules. I want to see you as well but I will not put the already fragile relationship between step-mother and I on edge of breaking completely. I know that she is your full blooded mother but she is my step-mother and I am trying to be nice to her so that I can at least talk to you. I want nothing more than to hold you close and show you what you have been missing by doing as your mother tells you. She has yet to teach you anything but she also knows that an untrained dragon is ten times deadlier than a fully trained yautji. She knows that and yet does nothing. She may not be a dragon but she knows what will happen when an untrained dragon turns 18. She knows that once a dragon turns 18 and has never been trained will cause enough damage to any part of the world and become a mindless killing machine. She also knows that once a dragon is like that nothing will stop them short of death. She knows this and yet does nothing. I fear for you my dear sister. I fear that you will wind up dead and with your skull on a yautji's wall. I want you to live a long and happy life. If I have to I will take this to the dragon court and make it so that you are under my protection and guidance.'_

 _ **'Big sister, I-I don't know what to say to that. I mean I know that mother knows all of that but I don't want you two to fight anymore. Please promise me that you wont argue with her the next time you see her. Please.'**_

 _'(sigh) Alright I promise. I love you little sister. I will talk to you later.'_

 _ **'Okay. Talk to you later big sister. I love you.'**_

 _'I love you too little sister.'_

I blink and just stir out the window. I want to see my sister but I cannot at the moment.

 _"Lex, time to hunt."_

"Alright."

We walk out of the ship and make our way to the waist lands of Africa. By the time we find two male lions, I am about ready to whack Scar because so far he has lead us to four female dens that ended with us being attacked each time. We fight the lions and win. Honestly I just want to sleep. We get back to the ship and I just go straight to Scar's room. I plop down on the nest/bed and just pass out.

Scar's POV...

I take the time to skin the kills and to polish the skulls. When I have finish with that I go to see why everything has been so quiet.

 _"Scar you little friend is growling in your room. Quiet her or I will throw her off the ship."_

I sigh and turn to go to my room but stop when I hear a male voice clear his throat. I turn back around to see a male that looks somewhat like Lex.

 _"By the way little brother the reason that this male is here is because he has accused me of kidnapping his daughter."_

 _ **"I didn't accuse you of anything. I merely asked why my daughter's scent is on the ship. The female here told me to get on. I need to be dropped off where my daughter is being dropped off. I shall not leave her alone."**_

 _"No you are not being dropped off with her and-"_

 _"Dear sister, you are not in charge of my ship. If he wants to be dropped off with Lex than so be it."_

I turn and head towards my room. I can hear Lex's growls from out here. I get outside my room when I realize that someone is following me. I turn to find the male from before right behind me.

"SCAR OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN!"

Is all I hear from my room. (sigh) The door has locked itself again. I turn and put in the code. The door gets half way up before snapping shut and locking again.

 _"Lex I need you to put the code in on your side. Push the red button and push 4-6-9-1-8-2-6-6-9."_

I listen as Lex pushes the buttons in order. After maybe 10 minutes the door opens to reveal in a annoyed Lex looking ready to kick someone's butt.

"I hate your door."

With that she walks off. I follow her to the kitchen and watch with a grin as she gets herself some fish. I know that the male is behind me.

"Hey dad can you stop being a creeper and move out from behind my friend?"

Well that was a surprise scene I know she didn't see him. What else is my dear Lex able to do that I don't know about. I want to know as much as I can about her. Wait...dad as in her sire?

Lex's POV...

I know that my dad is here because as soon as I woke up I heard his thoughts about going and seeing Sophie and maybe getting to spend time with her. I can't help but to growl. Ever since he had a second daughter he has done nothing but shower her with his love and attention. I became second best compared to the little princess that he thinks she is. I love my sister but my father acts like he loves her more than anyone else in his life. I want him to tell me that he loves me but he only thinks of my sister. I growl louder as his thoughts continue about my sister.

Time Skip Seven Hours...

We arrive at the place where Scar and his sister were to drop us off. I give Scar a hug and nuzzle his neck. I hear my father growl but I just ignore him.

"I'll see you around. Please tell Krone that Sophie wants to see him and that she does have feelings for him."

 _"Alright. Enjoy your time with friends. Will come to get you for another hunt some time soon. Be careful."_

I smile and nod. I watch as he and his sister leave. I put my necklace on and walk back towards camp when my father clears his throat. I don't want to talk to him. He has been gone for so long that I just got used to life without him. I don't want to talk to him, not after the fact that he only thought of Sophie for most of the time that I have spent awake. I walk to the camp sight and get in my tent. When it is time to get up, I am exhausted and just want to sleep. I pack my stuff up and help the others with theirs. When we are finish we drive back to the city and get on a plane to go home. I sense my father hiding in the cargo hold of the plane.

When the plane lands I get off and grab my stuff. I get a cab and go home. I know my father is following me but I don't care. When I get home I give the cab driver the money and go inside.

"Dad its rather creepy having you follow me around all day. What do you want anyway? I'm glade that you're not dead but I don't like being followed."

"I know that the last what eleven years I haven't been here for you or your sister, but I want to try and make things up to the both of you. Where is your sister anyways?"

"She's with her mother. They left and I was told that I was basically not aloud near Sophie ever again. Not only that but Sophie's mother won't let a dragon train Sophie and she has to be trained by the time she is 18. She is already 17. Her mother knows all of this and does nothing about it."

I walk away from him and just stair out side and watch as the birds fly.

 _ **'Lex, I want you and Sophie to only have the best. I love you both.'**_

 _'I know.'_

I stair outside and remember Scar's offer from before we got back to the ship.

 _ **"Lex, I want you to join us. I can keep the clan from harming you if that is what makes you hesitant."**_

 _"I want to join but I have family here that I just can't leave. I would love to join you but I have a duty to preform here on Earth."_

 _We had walked back to the ship when I finished saying that. I want to go with him but I cannot leave my sister._

I look up when I hear a wolf howl. The animals always know when I'm gone and when I return. I always wind up outside with them just sitting there and petting them.

 **Sorry it's not too long just been dealing with stressful stuff. Enjoy and please leave a review if you like it.**


End file.
